


binary sunrise.

by reygrets



Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, falling in love during wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: Rey's pregnant, but Ben's the first to know.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	binary sunrise.

They’re in the middle of a fire fight when the force keens with that familiar tuning; the violent hush of the world around her is nearly lost to the din of blasters pinging off of the thin durasteel barricade beside Rey. 

  
Of course now, of _course_. 

  
The inconvenience of something that use to provoke wonder and awe, has her _seething -_ \- she slinks away from the main onslaughts; they were trying to liberate a mining world that would halt the export of duracrete, and thus belabor any attempted building by the first order. 

  
She’s a hiss of a girl wrapped up in tight grey clothing, fire born in hazel eyes now finds themselves scalding, “Leave us be.” Rey growls, more beast than anything when she holds his gaze in the shadowy enclave of forest. 

  
“You know I don’t have any more control over this than you,” Kylo tosses right back, but through this, they _feel_. 

  
He’s happy to see her, and hateful that he’s happy. 

  
Rey’s terrified, especially given the location of the fight, and against _whom_ they were fighting. 

  
“Kill them. _All of them_.” He soothes through their bond; as if these lives to take were a gift from him, to her.

  
Rey bares her teeth, emotions roiling in pungent waves, “Gladly,” With a venom she was not aware she was capable of.

  
Kylo’s eyes narrow, reading her in a way that was vastly more intimate than their interwoven minds — he could sense something was amiss, Rey’s temperament, while as upended as his, was a balm to his wounded psyche; this .. _whatever_ it was, did not singularly belong to her. 

  
She’s fiery, powerful, _beautiful_ and feral but Rey is something else, too.

  
He draws a datapad to himself and with a flourish of a single command, the Stormtrooper battalion at her back, retreats. 

  
Rey knew that he had no genuine desire to hurt her – but this act of … compassion? Managed to genuinely disarm, from the thick of war, to this adjunct serenity. 

  
“Ben?” She tries, but he doesn’t speak; he’s staring at her with the intensity of a man who was withholding so much, but only thinly. 

  
His motion forward stutters, a gloved hand rises, falls, and fists. “I need you to arrange a meeting between my mother and myself,” Kylo’s voice is cold, and even though this world radiates thick, cloying heat, Rey shivers. 

  
“Why would I do that?” She challenges, without an ounce of steel. 

  
“To broker an armistice, temporary, of course.” He’s being so passive, so nonchalant, that Rey wants to _scream._

  
“ _Temporary_?” She barks, “To what end? How long? So you can regain control of the worlds we’ve saved?”

  
Kylo’s lips twitch, “If you think I intend on pillaging backwater planets during a time of negotiated peace, you misunderstand what an armistice is, _scavenger_.” 

  
Rey flinches at that, but she takes the broken pieces of her wounded ego, her wounded heart, her wounded soul, and makes something whole of them.

  
“For how long? And what are your terms?”

  
He fixes Rey with a hard look, before his gaze leaves her feeling exposed by trailing slowly up and down, “I’d say about seven months – and that the Resistance turns you over to me.”

  
She freezes, her throat locking up, “That’s a very specific time.” Rey tries at officiousness and only ends up sounding like a petulant child. “And they’d _never_ agree to that.” 

  
Kylo laughs — is it the first time she’s heard him laugh? Rey half expects it to be mocking, but it just comes off as sad, 

  
“You know they would. You know it, like you knew _this_ , and like you knew so many other things that you lied to yourself to feel safe, to feel wanted.” Despite the serration of his words, Rey can feel Kylo’s intentions bleeding through : this was how he saw things, through a veil of deceit, of red stained betrayal and heart break. 

  
“Like I knew _what_ , exactly?” Rey’s shaking, and it forces her words to catch on the edges of her teeth. 

  
He loses himself for a moment, she sees pieces of a frightened boy breaking through the cracks of the Supreme Leader, “That you’re pregnant,” Kylo supplies, but his voice falters, and she can sense his terror through their pulsing connection. 

  
“I’m **_what_**?” She tries, and fails, to not think back on the multitude of times their bond’s let them pretend at fantasy — that these were dreams, and not stolen bits of a future they’d seen, and yet failed _routinely_ , to obtain … 

  
“Rey,” Kylo says her name like a prayer, and she squeezes her eyes shut so she would not have to see the emotions betraying him. “Come to me, let me keep you, and them, _safe_. I can only do so much from this far away. The Resistance will not be kind to their pet Jedi carrying the blood of their enemy.”

  
“Them?” Now, with the clarity of knowing, Rey can sense it; a furious, bright bit of light that’s mirrored in her smooth, freckled belly – two, _twins_ , like suns kissing a horizon, only a hint of it, not yet the dawn, not yet the day, but it was there, and she can feel them. 

  
Ben’s right – he’s right and as much as Rey would like to tell him _no_ , to close their bond tight— 

  
( could she grip it ? with fingers wet with tears, and trembling? )

  
“Come to me Rey. Please.” He extends his hand; and though in metaphor, in accepting his demand ( no, his _plea_ ), Rey recognizes it as the third time she’s been offered it from him, once on Starkiller, once on the Supremacy, and now it is in the heart of a forest once more - not snow, but fog, not cold, but heat. 

  
It was hedging on nothing, he was not asking her to sacrifice her friends … he was asking her to save them, and herself in the process.

  
Rey takes his hand, and the force sighs with a tangible : _finally_. 


End file.
